


stargirl interlude

by ninetiez



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mind Manipulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Songfic, but its the force, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetiez/pseuds/ninetiez
Summary: "he didn’t think you felt the same as him, he didn’t thank that you stayed up in the night, breath floating above your head while you thought about him, as he did. "(btw leave requests because this took me about 12 days to write and i need help with ideas)
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	stargirl interlude

**Author's Note:**

> bro im gonna write so much more for mando its crazy-
> 
> anyways recommended music is stargirl interlude by ldr and the weeknd
> 
> im also a lanatic thank you very much

mando was not much of a conversationalist. he wasn’t anything, his words and sentences short and curt. what he was, as everyone had told you, was that he was a killer. when he cried, it was in the secret areas of the ship in the deadly deep of the night. when he spoke, it was in ink and the words spilled across papers hidden deep in his drawer. when he showed himself, it was only the stale air in the razorcrest that saw him. 

and you accepted that he would always be like that. yet, in the same darkness that his tears fell, you wondered what his skin would feel like under your hands. mando was the rain in the forests on your home planet, quiet and stoic. for when he looked out the window he just saw the endless void of space, but you saw hundreds of planets and stars, each containing a spark of life. 

the spark in him was gone. he was lost it when the bodies of his parents clattered against the doors of the basement he hid in. you wanted so badly to take the dying embers of that spark and revive them. he didn’t know why you stayed on this ship. he had given you so many chances to escape, so why didn’t you? why didn’t you leave the hollow shell of a man for someone whole? he didn’t think you felt the same as him, he didn’t thank that you stayed up in the night, breath floating above your head while you thought about him, as he did. 

the sad thing was, you did. everything stayed the same when he looked at you. 

“i’ll hit the bounty, you watch the kid. i won’t be long.” you nodded, your hands tangling together. 

it was a while before he came back. you thought that mando had died for a second, but you assured yourself that he was too strong for that. the very man walked through the door, his armor splattered with blood and dirt. mando was panting.

the mission hadn’t been easy at all. the old man that the buyer wanted was capable of showing attackers their worst fears. the visions were horrible. there were hundreds of arms swarming around him, tugging relentlessly at his helmet, the beskar armor finally removed after minutes of struggle. the entire clan was turning away from him, their disappointment radiating off of them. 

mando had followed them, only to see them drag you up by your hair. you were beaten and bruised, blood seeping from your mouth. he screamed, but his mouth had disappeared. mando had tried to run toward you and attempted to save you, but he was held back by the strong arms of fellow members of the clan. he screamed at the top of his lungs, struggling wildly. a gun was placed against your head. in the vision, you were oddly calm as a man cocked the gun, but he pulled the trigger. mando broke free from the armor-clad mandalorians, diving to grab your rapidly falling corpse. as he caught you, your eyes roared to life as you whispered into his uncovered ear-

“don’t you care about me, mando?” you asked.

“yes-“ he yelled, only to have hundreds of copies of your eyes look at him and a booming voice asks him:

“then why didn’t you save me?” 

the vision ended when the real mando managed to shoot the old man, effectively killing him. mando looked at your tense body.

“mando, are you ok?” you asked, your hand suddenly on his shoulder. an iron grip was on your wrist just as quickly. 

“did something happen-“ you watched him let go of your and remove the glove from his hand. there were scars on his hand, his knuckles split and bruised. his hand was on your face now, touching it. calloused fingertips touched your cheek, forming a blush where skin touched skin. 

“do you think,” he swallowed thickly. “think i don’t care about you?” 

“i guess, yeah.” your eyes cast themselves downward. mando turned your face to look at him, his body language unreadable. his hand travelled from your cheek to your lips, dragging your bottom lip down and letting bounce back up. 

“i do,” he spoke finally, letting your saliva gather on his thumb. mando didn’t speak much, which didn’t help in these situations. 

“why don’t you show me?” you smiled. your fingertips brushed the rough skin of his wrist, sending a spark of pure joy through you. mando saw you press a kiss to the corner of his helmet, the thick metal restricting him from feeling it. 

you walked away, hair bouncing softly behind you. metal tapped against metal as mando tapped his foot against the floor of the razorcrest. the room was so full of tension that you could almost shoot it with one of mando’s blasters. 

later that night (or whenever nighttime was in space-) you sat in your room, changing into your sleeping clothes. there was no warning when mando walked into your room, completely unannounced. 

“oh-“ he exclaimed, turning around. out of the corner of his visor, he watched your topless body stare at him. 

“it’s fine.” you murmured, allowing him to turn around. he was tense, shoulders held tight. 

“i’m sorry if i was abrupt earlier,” he said quickly, the rare sound of him apologizing almost covered by the heavily modulated sigh that escaped him.

“that’s fine.” you stayed simply, approaching him softly. the sound of your footsteps reached him clearly, yet mando didn’t register them until your hands were on his metal- coated shoulders. 

his eyes wandered, looking down at your barely-clad body. you didn’t know, of course. it was impossible to see his eyes through that mask. mando was ashamed of how many times he had let his mind wander to these kinds of moments. 

“why don’t you ever notice when i try to flirt with you?” you asked toying with the beskar covering the skin you so desperately craved to touch. “you’re quite dense, mando.” 

“i didn’t think that you cared about me.” he spoke, moving his hand experimentally to your hip. 

“hm.” you hummed. in a sudden movement, he turned off the lights, leaving you in complete darkness. you couldn’t see anything, and your eyes weren’t adjusting because there was absolutely no light. 

you heard the clank of armor against the floor.

“do you want this?” his unmodulated voice spoke, indicating that he had removed the helmet. 

“yes.” you smiled, and you felt rough lips against yours. they were chapped from years of not caring for them. there was a stubble growing from days of not shaving. when you ran your hands along his face, you felt scars there. 

you kissed a line down his neck; he smiled and kissed the top of your head. 

he had never felt this- the soft emotion of real sex. not quick hookups in the back of a sleazy cantina with some creep watching out of the corner of his eye. not like the one night stands with women who had loved mando with their souls and he had thrown them out like used tissues. this was different. this was like the soft moments as a child, flashes of memories that soothed his anxiety when he couldn’t sleep. 

he removed his shirt and the top pieces of his armor, letting you touch the raised scars in the shape of many moons from gunshots. speaking of guns, mando’s skin was warm like a gun, fresh after a kill. when you attempted to press your lips against the raised skin, mando pulls you softly up, to kiss you again. 

if he were to start loving you like this, he wouldn’t be able to stop. mando knee that one day you would leave like all those women, pulling up their pants and walking away from him. 

you pulled down the pants you wore, the cotton of your panties brushing your ass as they dropped to the floor. you stood bare before him, letting him drink you in. mando was used to seeing in the dark. from the men who hid in their houses when they heard mando was coming for them, his eyes had learned to see in pitch black silence. 

there was another clank then he dropped his pants, and a soft gasp when he picked you up and placed you nicely on the bed. and there you were, laid out for his taking. you held on to mando, letting him touch his way down to your hips, pinching the soft flesh there. his hand dipped between your sweet thighs, a gasp falling out of you as you felt it. 

“ssh,” mando attempted to calm you, beginning to rub small circles in your clit. you moaned quietly, letting out a heavy breath when he started to rub faster. there was wetness gathering on his fingers, making them slip every once in a while. 

“feels-“ you moaned out, clutching mando’s wrist. “good-d, ple-ease!”

“what are you asking for, sweet girl?” he asked accommodatingly.

“need you!” you drawled out, nails carving tiny marks into mando’s wrist.

“where baby?” he asked.

“anything! hnghh-“ you cried. “i need you-u, fingers, mouth, any-ything!”

“ssh,” he said. “i’ll decide when you’ve earned me inside you.”

“pleasee,” you stuttered out. “i’ve been good!”

“hm,” mando teased nonchalantly, rubbing you faster. “maybe i should allow you the privilege of my fingers. what do you think, sweet baby?”

“yes!” you nearly screamed.

and so he did. his fingers dipped inside of you over and over, brushing the pink flesh inside of you.

“thank you, thank you, thank you!” you moaned, words spilling wildly from you.

the tightness inside of you was rapidly threatening to burst. 

“gonna cum-“ you moaned, whining in the back of your throat. as the coil snapped inside of you, you let something slip. it wasn’t supposed to happen, but the word slipped from you like molasses. 

“daddy!” you covered your mouth and he stopped, and you could feel his eyes in a burning stare on you, the darkness concealing his eyes.

“what did you say?” he asked. when you refused to answer out of embarrassment, he took your face in his hand and turned your face to his suddenly. 

“i said ‘daddy.’” you muttered, bouncing your leg nervously.

“hm.” he pondered for a moment. “i like that.”

you nodded, prompting him to release his grip on your face.

“you’ll address me by ‘daddy’ unless i tell you not to. understand?” he asked, positioning himself at your entrance. 

“yes.” you sighed, running your hands through his thick hair.

“what did i just fucking say?” he asked violently, his eyes flaring wildly.

“yes, daddy!” you squealed, an even louder noise escaping you when mando rammed suddenly into you. 

“you’re tight,” he noted, beginning to risk his hips back and forth in an attempt to loosen you up. you were writhing beneath him, clutching desperately at any skin you could find.

“were you a virgin, sweet girl?” you nodded wildly, gripping the sheets in pain. how many times had he fantasized about this? how many times had he imagined you, sweating and writhing beneath him? 

and for a second as he watched you in the darkness that you could not see through, a flash of regret went through him. there were so many things you didn’t know about him. mando didn’t know your exact age, but he knew that he was a fair bit older than you. 

his face fell for a second, your eyes still closed in pain. he knew it was wrong- sleeping with a woman who had never seen his face before. 

"i'm ready," you muttered through heavy breaths, holding desperately on to his scarred back. mando pulled himself out, making you whine at the loss of his flesh inside of yours. slowly, he re-entered you, grimacing at the deliberateness. 

"faster, daddy!" you demanded. so he did. mando rammed into you, lifting one of your legs above his shoulder as leverage. you moaned, tiny pricks of pain dominated by wave after wave of some never-before-known feeling. mando was floating in fucking nirvana, completely content. if this was a dream, it was surely the most thrilling dream anyone had ever dreamed of. 

his bruised hand crept to your breast, tugging and pinching the soft flesh that laid there. you were squirming in hedonistic glee, tears pricking your eyes. you had never felt this emotion, this warmth before. a small tear rolled down your sweaty face, landing in the thick hair atop the head that rested in your shoulder. 

mando's fingers moved from your breast to your clit, rubbing tight little circles on the supple flesh. 

"ahh!" you nearly screeched, more tears flowing in tiny rivers down your feverish cheeks. 

"fuck-k," mando stuttered out. "why are you-uu crying?"

"it," you moaned, cutting off the sentence. "just fee-els so good, daddy!" 

that sent him reeling into his orgasm, biting harshly on your shoulder to keep a moan in. 

"fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-ck, so fucking tight, such a tight little girl-"

the feeling of warm cum seeping into you sent you as well, your tightening pussy only beckoning more cum from mando's cock. 

you laid there for a moment, letting mando pull out of your completely spent body. 

"mando-" you were cut off by the warm, unfiltered voice that cut through the darkness. 

"din. you call me din," he spoke, his voice sounding far away. you reassured yourself that he wasn't leaving, it was just post-orgasmic bliss clouding your hearing/

"all the time?" you asked, crawling tiredly over where you assumed he was, but you found only stale air. there was a call from behind your now shut door. 

"close your eyes." you complied and heard the door slide open. 

there were footsteps, and you felt a warm, wet cloth wipe the sore area between your thighs. din laid the cloth on your bedside table and laid down next to you, his strong arms enveloping you in their grip. 

although you both knew that this moment would be gone in the morning. his helmet would be back on, and he would no longer kiss you until the next time you did this. yet, the two of you were content in the complete darkness, floating in space, but so contained in each other's arms.


End file.
